1. Field
The present invention relates to therapeutic head cradle apparatus intended to support the back, front or side of head to apply acupressure and shiatsu to portions of the head resulting from contact with the head cradle. The head cradle can be used in a prone body or inclined body position. Elastomeric cushion covers lateral support members of the head cradle to provide self-massage when the head is rolled side to side.
2. State of the Art
The benefits of Acupressure, Shiatsu and Chinese self-massage to relieve stress, tension, insomnia, headaches, anxiety and other symptoms is well documented in the literature. Acupressue deals with the application of pressure to certain meridian points on the body to relieve pain. The human body has fourteen meridians that carry energy throughout the body according to James Roy Holliday, III in his "Guide to Acupressure" on the internet.
The meridians start at the fingertips, connect to the brain, and then connect to the organ associated with the specific meridian. Acupressue is applied locally to a small area of the body at pressure points using the thumb, finger, knuckle or probes. Thirty-two pressure point areas are given by James Roy Holliday, III where five areas are located about the head. One pair is found on either side of the head where the spine meets the skull. A second pair is found on the back of the jawbone just below the ear. The third pair is located on the cheek, next to the outside of the nostril. A fourth and fifth pair are located among the eyebrows.
Michael Reed Gach in the book "Acupressure's Potent Points--A Guide to Self-Care for Common Ailments", Bantam Books, New York, 1990, deals with the application of self-acupressure to common pressure points and other areas of the body to treat common ailments. The present invention provides a head cradle that permits the application of acupressure at all five pressure points as the head and body are moved into back, side and frontal contact with the head cradle.
Shiatsu is similar to acupressure in that pressure is applied to the pressure points on the meridian but over a larger surface area. Shiatsu is commonly applied with the palm, elbow, knee, and foot. Often a holding technique is used to maintain pressure for a longer period of time. Shiatsu combines pressure and stretching techniques to stimulate the circulation and flow of lymphatic fluid to release toxins and release tensions according to the internet address http://Holisticonline.com. Benefits include reduced stress and fatigue, increased circulation of blood and lymph fluids, reduced blood pressure and less muscle stiffness. Ryokyn Endo in the book "Tao Shiatsu-Life Medicine for the Twenty-First Century", Japan Publications, Inc., Toyoko and New York, 1995, page 62 describes the basic techniques using the palm, heel of the hand and other pressure application methods of Shiatsu. He describes the importance of continuous steady pressure for Shiatsu on page 79. The present invention can provide pressure to the head over surface areas larger than the pressure points for a combined application of Shiatsu and Acupressure. Stretching techniques can be added as optional for more complete Shiatsu benefits.
The technique and benefits of self-massage are described by Fan Ya-Li in "Chinese Self-Massage Therapy--The Easy Way to Health", Blue Poppy Press, Boulder, Colo., 1997. Chapter 2 deals with self-massage of the head, face, eyes, nose and ears for treating symptoms of eye related problems, ear health, neck pain and headache. The present invention allows self-massage of the head areas when the head is rolled side to side on elastomeric cushions.
Pillows are generally used to support the weight of the head over the largest area possible to reduce pressure and avoid "lumps" which result in localized high pressure discomfort. A variety of head and neck supports appear in the art to provide improved support, align the head or provide acupressure to the back of the head.
Norriss in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,397 shows a pillow with contours and cutouts for improved neck and head support. DeLaittre et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,917 and Tatum in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,832 show elongate head and neck pillow support for side and back body positions. Thomas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,239 offers a pillow with tubular neck support. Beier in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,035 and Davis in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,633 show a pillow for head and neck support with variable stiffness. Summer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,246 shows contours of resilient material for head and neck support. Rothbard in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,405 offers a head and neck support pillow with neck bolsters. Genis in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,429 and Von Ohlen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,432 show U-shaped neck and headrest pillows.
Another group of head and neck support apparatus add additional features to maintain head alignment. Clank in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,763 adds runners under the pillow to prevent head tilt. Summer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,518 adds wedges to prevent head tilt. Austin in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,017 adds lateral blocks to prevent head tilt. Popitz in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,774 provides contours on head and neck support apparatus for airway management. Latorre in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,067 focuses on neck and shoulder support to minimize snoring. Priolo et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,999 shows an adjustable elongate pillow for head and neck support.
Fishbane in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,651 provides lateral bolsters to prevent head tilt in an adjustable cervical pillow with head support. Keilhauer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,267 and Hannouche in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,599 provide for head, neck and upper back support. Tinhorn in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,065 shows a contoured pillow for head and neck support with music. Price in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,081 and Wray in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,705 show headrests with deep contoured side elements for head alignment.
Another group of apparatus are intended to present acupressure probes to various portions of the body. Burk in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,771 offers a neck and head support where the head support is comprised of two hemispherically shaped probes contacting on either side of the head to apply acupressure at the two pressure points at the back of the head to eliminate tension. Stone in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,166 provides probes to contact the back of the head for acupressure with vibrations and electric stimulation. Glover in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,816 provides head and neck support with acupressure on the spine as a neck exerciser. None of the acupressure probes above are suitable for back, frontal and side body positions.
An assortment of acupressure applicators may be found in the art such as Strumor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,749 which have a plurality of probes. Mencher-Aliazzo in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,652 uses a plurality of balls as acupressure probes. Ioan in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,174 provides a skull cap to apply acupressure. Jacobs in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,787 offers a flexible membrane with vibrating fluid as an acupressure apparatus. Isaacson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,495 provides a collar as an acupressure stimulator. Sun et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,574 shows a clamping device to apply acupressure. Lewis in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,798 and 4,452,237 shows wall mounted structure for self-acupressure. Coseo in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,177 offers a framework to support the body having multiple acupressure probes.
None of the above pillows or head supports provide acupressure to more than a small area of the head. There remains a need for a head support apparatus that can provide both acupressure and shiatsu to different parts of the head as the body assumes back, side or frontal positions. There also remains a need for a head support apparatus that can provide self-massage benefits when the head is rolled side to side in back, side or frontal body positions. There remains a further need for an acupressure and shiatsu head support apparatus that is adjustable.